


castle mysteries by alec raeken

by curlsinthewind



Series: castle mysteries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Liam is a sap for history, M/M, Single Parent Theo Raeken, Theo's kid a sap for history too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Liam brings Alec with him to the castle when no one else can look after him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: castle mysteries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	castle mysteries by alec raeken

**Author's Note:**

> Because there're literally no castles in California just pretend there is one where Liam is giving tours because I am too lazy to look for some. So yes, this castle doesn't exist but I don't care because fanfics don't make sense.  
>   
> This is the castle I imagine Liam works at if you wanted something to compare. it's a Velke Mezirici castle in my country and I really loved it and got inspired by it to write this fic.
> 
> Anyways I'm so honored that a lot of you liked my previous story so here's the addition. I hope you'll like it! I tried to make it as cute as possible.

_"Liam."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I need you to look after Alec tomorrow, it's important."_

_"Yeah, okay, I'll drop by after work."_

_"No, I mean like in the morning."_

_"But I have work tomorrow, I can't just call sick."_

_"I know. But it's really important; you know I'm going to try for that first chair."_

_"Grandma's busy?"_

_"Visiting her friend in Texas."_

_"I'll try to figure something out."_

_"Thank you, really."_

_"No problem, at least I can see Alec."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love me too."_

_"Dork."_

_"Just drop him by my place tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay. Thank you once again."_

_"It's really fine. Good night, Theo."_

_"Night, Liam."_

\----

That's how he found himself the next morning pleading in 'the office', a small booth next to the ticket box, of his boss trying to persuade her into letting Alec go touring with him. Maybe it was a dumb idea but it was the best idea he had. All of his friends were in work or too 'young' to look after a small brat as they referred, which as he now was realising should get rid of.

Alec Raeken was still the nicest and calmest kid he has ever met. Liam still stuck to his opinion and if someone thought otherwise then they weren't worthy of his time.

Liam's boss was never a grouch and he never felt inferior beside her. She maybe gave off terrifying vibes but she never made him feel any less than he was so convincing her into Alec staying with him through the tours wasn't a hard task.

"Are you sure the kid won't be bored to death?" she asked him eyeing Alec suspiciously as he stood by the man's side clasping his hand tightly around his.

"I'm assuring you there's no other kid in the world that would enjoy this more," he said confidently, shooting an assuring smile at the boy.

"Okay but if he's tired or something, just bring him here. I can look after him for as long as you want." She smiled too bringing her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose. She was in her fifties at least and so the wrinkles on her forehead told a lot about her. They weren't from frowning or long years of glaring. The wrinkles were from mirth and laughter and so of course she would say a proposition like this.

"Really?" he still asked shocked at her amused face.

"Really, you are one of my favourite's. Don't tell that to anyone. So I'll help you if you promise me not to leave any time soon."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Then go already."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hummel."

\----

It was a lazy morning. From the time he started his tours in a museum for the work week it was almost like a vacation giving tours in the castle. Quiet and only his voice drifting through the halls beside some noisy children but other than that it was peaceful and calming in some way.

He had four kid tours today and two adult tours. Liam didn't know if Alec could handle all of it but he was planning on taking him into the castle restaurant where were the nicest replicas of armour he has ever seen. Maybe seeing it will give him some energy and after that he can sleep in his car waiting for Theo to come from his rehearsal.

"Welcome to the Devenford castle. My name is Liam and I'm going to be your guide for today's tour. Follow me..."

He was holding Alec's hand the whole time telling every information he memorised and even answered some questions. To his luck there weren't any problems for the whole tour. The adults were quiet listening to every one of his words. Maybe it was because the clock were ticking ten in the morning so everyone was still a little bit tired for being a prudence but that was totally fine with Liam.

The next tour was at eleven, this time he would have to handle a bunch of yelling kids. Adults may have been tired in the morning but with kids...it was the exact opposite. The horde tumbled through the doors talking loudly some of them holding their stuff toys and playing with them...loudly.

But it was fine, Liam was used to this it was a part of his job and he still enjoyed it when those little faces changed to a full on hearing expression and listened to his stories.

At the beginning every one of the kids got a sheet of paper with some task printed on them. They were easy, maybe too much for Liam's liking but it did its job. He even gave the paper to Alec so he wouldn't be bored.

"Now, we are in the main dining room and I want you to look at the paper and find every one of the pictures you have there and write where you found it. If you can't write yet, ask your parents for help, I'm sure they'll gladly help you." This was the best part; every one of the kids went silent focusing on their task trying to be the first one to finish. He watched them with a smile on his face. It was always warming his heart when those little souls wigged out about history. He loved when he could show them how fun history can be.

"Did you get lost?" he heard from behind him and his eyes widened when he saw a woman crouching next to his boyfriend's son. Alec just stood there nervously looking at his feet gripping the paper to the point his small knuckles turned white. Liam knew the little boy was shy around strange people which were good, really. At least he won't get himself kidnapped by talking to people he doesn't know but in this situation it was different. If he was shy enough, the woman could think _Liam_ kidnapped Alec and then there was no way out.

So he approached them, carefully and slowly letting Alec know he was there. It was a miracle that the boy liked him that much because he never talked to strangers but as weird as it was, talking to Liam was never Alec's problem.  
"Hi! I'm sorry, he belongs with me. Had to drag him to work with me, you know, no babysitting and leaving a toddler at home is probably not a good idea," he said and conjured the toothiest smile on his face.

The woman just eyed him suspiciously looking at Alec once more.  
"Is it true, sweetheart? Do you know this man?" she asked touching the toddler's small shoulder. And Liam couldn't blame her, he really couldn't. She was a mother after all and had the motherly instinct to protect children even if they weren't hers and he just prayed to all the Greek gods that Alec won't do something stupid.

Luckily the boy nodded looking at Liam shyly finding comfort in the man's gaze lingering on him.  
"Yes, he's my dad's boyfriend," he said finally and Liam couldn't help himself but exhale a mouthful of air as he relaxed. The woman's expression softened as she smiled, nodded and left to her own children.

"Liam?" Alec tugged at his shirt making him to look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He crouched down to him so he could understand him better.

"Will you help me with this?" the boy asked pointing at the work paper. Liam was a bit surprised by that because he thought Alec won't be interested in doing this with his 'too childish' talks he always had. But he just smiled and helped Alec to fill it in a record time since the boy memorised everything from the two previous tours he attended.

\----

By the next tour he had to hold Alec in his arms since the toddler's legs couldn't quite catch up. He had to tell everyone they had a little visitor with them and continued the tour with the sleeping boy in his arms.

There was also a moment when Liam was saying something and Alec would murmur the same exact thing he was at the same time.

"Do you want to tell us about this bedroom?" Liam then asked adjusting him on one of his hips so he wouldn't have to hold all of his weight. Alec looked at him with excitement sparkling in his eyes but nodded.

It seemed like the fear of talking to strangers totally disappeared when he talked about the Prince's bedroom repeating every word he remembered from earlier and Liam just stared at him impressed by the boy's enthusiasm and slow and coherent time of voice. Liam found himself being so proud of Alec that he couldn't hide the grin on his face for the rest of the tour. They also received the biggest applause he has ever gotten. Every one of the adults in the room looking very impressed by Alec's skills. Maybe he hadn't said everything but Liam added the missing pieces and continued. 

He couldn't wait to tell Theo.

\----

The lunch was a very much needed break, his arms were sore from holding Alec for a whole hour and he was glad to finally sit down. Unfortunately the little boy couldn't stop beaming across from him looking at the armour decorations on the walls asking Liam about the historical facts and with Liam being a sap for history he couldn't deny Alec his interest. So he told him which armour was used in which war by what country and it felt right having his boyfriend's son right there with him. They spent time together just the two of them before but it never felt quite like this.

Alec was looking up to him, following his footsteps, smiling at him, telling him what he liked the best in the castle and Liam wondered what it would be like if they really were a family. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if Alec called him dad and how awesome it would be for Liam to have the same last name as the boy in front of him.

He knew he loved Theo, he loved him for a while actually but he was starting to realise that he loved Alec too. That he loved those shy green eyes and the way they sparkled when they saw some medieval art or a piece of armour. That he loved the way he called him 'Liam' with that high small voice. That he loved the way he cared about him.

He knew he wanted to marry Theo, he knew that but now he wanted to be Alec's dad just as much as he wanted to be Theo's husband.

\----

The now four year old just stared at him confused by why Liam wanted to send him to his boss so he could have a break from all of the walking. Alec looked at him like he was crazy.

"I want to go with you!" he said holding his hand desperately and Liam just smiled.

"Even if I'm repeating the same thing over and over?" he asked tightening the grip on the small hand.

"You are not, sometimes you'll say a fact that you didn't say before and I want to hear everything." The man just stared at him surprised that a small kid like him could pay that much attention to notice something like this.

"You are really a smart ass, huh?" he said shaking his head with disbelief and Alec chuckled.

"You said ass." Liam didn't know why it made him feel better when Alec said that. Maybe it was just a proof that he was still just a kid and he smiled even wider now.

"Yeah, I did and you're not going to say it to your father." He looked at him playfully and Alec chuckled again.

"Don't worry, it's our castle mystery."

\----

After the exhausting day they were sitting in Liam's car waiting for Theo to come out. Alec was passed out on the backseat clutching carefully his new teddy bear. Even though Theo didn't like spoiling his kid Liam had a feeling that after today he had to be spoiled.

He was watching the boy from the rear-view mirror a soft smile on his face as Alec snored quietly his head leaning against the side of his seat. Suddenly there was a knock on the driver's door window. Theo was waving at him a wide smile playing on his face.

"Hey," he said as he sat in the passenger seat leaning in to peck Liam's lips.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked quietly trying not to wake his boyfriend's son.

"I don't know, they'll call me in the next week." He shrugged turning his attention on Alec.  
"What about you? Was he good?" His gaze dropped on the teddy bear shaking his head.

"Theo, he was amazing. He...you should be really proud." Liam followed his boyfriend's gaze.

"I am." There was a hand on Liam's thigh rubbing it softly.  
"Thanks for bringing him to work with you. I don't know how to make it up to you."

"What about inviting me to one of your concerts when you get that first chair?" He put his hand on Theo's cheek rubbing there softly. The other man chuckled leaning into the touch.

"Yeah, okay."

"Daddy?"

"Hey, champ." Theo came closer to Alec ruffling his hair.  
"Liam said you had fun today." At that the boy's eyes lit up.

"I was a guide like Liam! And I remembered all the things he said!" he beamed kicking excitedly into Liam's seat.

"Oh, really?" Theo looked at his boyfriend disbelievingly.

"Yeah, really. The adults loved him, more than me and that's a lot for me to say, right Al?" They watched as Alec nodded enthusiastically shooting them his best smile. Theo was watching him with clear pride ruffling his son's hair again.

"Well, that sounds like someone's getting an ice-cream for dinner."


End file.
